Black Ennoble
by LightlesShadow
Summary: A what if version if things were slightly different. What if Sakura was never happy and would forever remain heartbroken with guys chasing her along the way. Ryou, a Yakuza's son, is in love with Sakura. Ran, however, appears again on a mission to kill Ryou's father, Tori, whose company gains a lot of money from producing the NTP drug. What will become of the three?


_**Black Ennoble **_

**Chapter 1: The Assassin and the Delinquent **

Sakura walked down the corridor of her school. The guys watched with blushed faces as the beauty runner of the school passed them.

"She became so beautiful," commented one of the guys.

Ryou, who had been talking to his friends until now, silently watched as the beauty of the school passed them. He felt his heart skip a beat as he inhaled her leaving scent. He'll remember the scent of light cherry blossoms with a light mix of lavender.

"Hey, Ryou, what are you spacing out for? We have to go to class now," said one of his classmates.

"Yeah," Ryou silently said as he followed his classmates after taking one last look at Sakura.

"Damn it! If only PE wasn't so hard I would have a lot fun!" exclaimed one of Sakura's friends.

Sakura bent down to reach her legs and stretched as she got ready for sprinting, her favorite in gym class. Her friends knew she was the best when it came to running or sprinting. She got into position just like a professional athlete and once the teacher blew the whistle she dashed naturally.

"6.34 seconds!" yelled the teacher as he shot a smile at Sakura. She gave a high five to one of her friends. Then, the picture of Ran came to mind as she remembered when she couldn't run since a corrupted doctor took her kidney.

She wondered how he was doing. After the drowning...she never saw him again. Sakura looked up at the sky and prayed. She thanked Ran for returning her missing kidney. Suddenly, she felt tears well up in her eyes and she made a quick effort to hide them.

"I'm going to wash my face," Sakura said in an attempt to get away from the crowd.

Once she was alone, her chest tightened at the thought of not being able to see Ran again. She wanted to forget him but it was hard. He was her first love and even though unrequited she felt happy just being able to see him. She once again felt the tears well up in the corner of her eyes. She still couldn't believe that he was gone and he didn't deserve death even though he was an assassin.

"Ran..." Sakura silently said as tears dropped from her face. She felt the power in her legs give in and she slid to the ground. She didn't like crying whenever she thought about Ran. She was supposed to be happy that he saved her life during the last and final battle and that his sister woke up but she still couldn't come to terms with reality. In her heart, she could never truly smile like before.

"Sakura-chan?" asked a guy's voice.

Sakura looked up to see Ryou. His blue hair and white highlights made him look like a delinquent.

Ryou worriedly looked at Sakura. He wanted to know the reasons behind her tears. "Sakura, are you okay?"

Not wanting anyone to know the pain that she was going through, Sakura smiled as if the tears weren't even there. However, Ryou saw and heard the whole thing. At first, he decided to go up to her but hesitated when he saw tears form in her eyes. He was also shocked when he heard another guy's name. He wanted to know who this Ran guy was and wanted to beat him up for making Sakura cry.

* * *

After seeing her crying face, Ryou couldn't help but think about Sakura all day along even after he came home from school. He didn't want to admit it but even her crying face made her look beautiful and he felt that he was the only one who could see the vulnerable side of Sakura.

"She's that deeply wounded, huh?" Ryou asked himself as he shifted on his bed. However, something else bothered him too. It was that mysterious guy, Ran. He didn't like to admit but once he liked a girl he would want her all to himself and wanted no one to get in the way. He knew that was selfish of him but he loved her.

Ryou sighed as he sat up on his bed. Suddenly, a knock on the door snapped him from his thoughts. "Come in."

"Ryou-sama, Tori-dono would like to speak with you," said his servant in service.

Ryou sighed. Whenever it came to his father, he disliked the fact of meeting with him or even looking at him straight in the face. It was because of a certain event that strained their relationship that even made the two of them point guns at each other.

"Tell him I have a lot on my mind and that I don't have time for petty talk," I said and waved my servant off but he persisted.

"But Tori-dono said that it is a very important meeting and that you must be there immediately," he said.

"Kutachi, who was the one who hired you?" Ryou asked.

"Your father," Kutachi answered bluntly.

"And you do know that the son also has a lot of power. So, if you don't listen to my request I will fire you from your job of 100,000 dollars a year," he said.

"Only Tori-dono is able to do that," said a rather harsh voice behind Kutachi.

Ryou looked behind him and saw his half-brother, Kazuto. "Ryou, its against the laws of the Shinamoto Group for one's leader to abuse their power."

Ryou looked away, disgusted at his brother. "Yeah, well, maybe you're a stickler for rules but I ain't!"

Kazuto just smiled. A smile void of any emotions. "Father don't like company waiting."

Ryou grunted. "Why don't you go in my place if you're so eager?"

"I'm not eager. I just want to congratulate you on finally getting married."

"What!?" Ryou asked, shock written all over his face.

"Your woman is here right now. She is waiting downstairs. Your actions will stain the image of the Shinamoto group if you don't go," said Kazuto.

"Arranged marriage, huh?" Ryou asked. He rolled his eyes and tucked himself beneath his covers. "Why don't you take her?"

"I already have a wife and an affair with another woman," Kazuto said.

"It's not like you care about them at all. All the women you have are just flings," Ryou bluntly said.

"So what if they are?" Kazuto asked.

"I don't even want to waste my breath on you. Unlike you, I would rather look for love instead of play around," Ryou said.

Kazuto roughly took the covers off of Ryou. He grabbed his face and slammed the back of his head against the wall. He coldly glared at his half-brother.

"Ryou, in the world that we both live in, love is nothing more than merely a fantasy. You have to get it through your head that even father has five women behind mother's back right now. He's doing them each night and never got tired of it. So it is safe to say that women are nothing more than merely toys and are inferior to men."

The face of Sakura crying and then her powerful front that she showed in front of him suddenly appeared in his mind. "Yeah...only you think like that but not me. Stop trying to push your damn beliefs on me when you know in the end...that all of us are equal...no matter the gender."

Kazuto just smiled. "I will like to see you challenge my beliefs, little brother. You know in the end that you will always lose."

"Just because we are both part of the Yakuza doesn't mean that I don't have any intent on destroying your reputation as well, _Kazuto. _I have every intent of hurting you and your group if it means to destroy my name as well." Ryou said.

Kazuto just shook his head and laughed. "Ryou, stop being in your own naive world and face reality. You are a _Yakuza_. You have the Seiryuu and Byakko tattooed on your back. That, itself, is enough to show that you are an outsider."

"Let go, Kazuto, before I really unleash my fury," Ryou said as he glared back at his brother with the same intensity.

Kazuto let his brother go. "Go downstairs and meet your future, fiancee. Though, I bet she isn't anything special."

"There's only one special woman to me, you bastard!" Ryou exclaimed as he strained himself from going violent.

"Father, I'm here," said Ryou as he watched his father with multiple woman moaning as he touched them in inappropriate spots.

"Father," Ryou said in a louder voice this time and he caught his father's attention.

His father just rolled his eyes and gestured for one of his guards to escort Ryou. "Please follow me, Ryou-sama."

Ryou followed the servant that leaded him to a secluded room at the far back of the restaurant. He already knew what was going to happen. He would have to make love to this unknown woman that he didn't even know.

Ryou slid open the door and there he saw a woman in provocative clothes. The sight of her was enough to make the guard next to him blush but Ryou wasn't a bit fazed. He was use to this already but the same plan was already laid out in his head. He was already in love with Sakura and wouldn't betray that love but he would let the woman do what other women usually did to seduce him.

The older woman blushed when she saw Ryou. She seductively walked up to him and touched his neck and shoulder. Then, her hands almost slid near his private part but she just barely touched it. Then, she whispered into Ryou's ears. "Shall we get started on the bed?"

Her breath on his neck disgusted him. Ryou let her lead him to the bed. She slowly took out a pen and the marriage form. "Let's sign this and then we can sleep for the night..."

Ryou smirked. He knew that this was his cue to destroy this arranged marriage. He took the paper in his hands and slowly and painfully ripped it in front of her face. His face was devoid of any emotions as he did this.

"I'm sorry but you should find a more suitable man that matches your refined taste. Shall I add? A more experienced man on the bed. I don't marry for pleasure or to be an heir. I marry for love," Ryou bluntly said.

He slid open the door and slammed it shut.

"How did it go?" asked the guard.

"Good, like always," Ryou simply said as he walked down the wooden corridor.

* * *

Ran watched as Tori spoke to people about business. Illegal business if he were to be more specified. He wanted to kill Tori right now. He didn't have the right to sell the NTP drug that made people go against others. He didn't get the full information from Omi but he knew that this drug made people go insane and kill others and when the effects wore off, they wouldn't even remember what they did.

Ran sighed. He couldn't kill the leader of the Shinamoto Group alone. The head of the largest Yakuza group had more connections that he could account for. Ran knew. This huge Yakuza group had more than a hundred leaders running other subsidiaries while doing their underground activities.

He knew that to destroy the leader, he had to kill the one hundred leaders and that meant staying in the area for a while and the urge to go back to the flower shop was growing again when he thought about staying.

The image of Sakura appeared in his mind. Ran got weekly updates on her from Kritiker but he wanted to see her, hold her, touch her, kiss her, and show her his rarely seen tender smile again. Ran silently escaped the place and in the darkness appeared at the flower shop.

He saw his little sister, Aya, working there. She was happily watering the flowers and cleaning up the shop for closing time when he finally appeared before her...along with the rest of the gang.

"Well..haven't seen this place in a while," said Yoji as he puffed a whiff of smoke from his cigar. Omi just smiled happily. "This sure brings back old memories," said Ken as he smiled at the place in front of him.

"Let's greet them," said Omi as he gleefully walked into the flower shop.

Aya was at a shock for words as she saw the four guys in front of her. When she saw her red-haired brother, her mouth was agape.

"B-Brother..." she dropped the towel she was using for wiping and hugged her brother.

Ran hugged his sister back. "I'm home."


End file.
